December 5, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The December 5, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 5, 2016 at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas. Episode summary Bayley vs Alicia Fox Bayley likes everyone. We know this. But The Huggable One may have crossed an unwritten line on Raw Pre-Show when she gave a Bayley Bear to Cedric Alexander and attracted the ire of the Cruiserweight’s admirer, Alicia Fox, leading to a bout on Raw. The former Divas Champion absolutely smothered Bayley in the opening moments of the match, and Bayley had to get aggressive herself in response. She pounced on Alicia to stop her momentum, leading Foxy to hit her with a big boot. When Alicia rushed in for the follow-up, Bayley pounced with the Bayley-to-Belly. Huggers gonna hug, Bayley’s gonna win. Rusev and Lana attacked Enzo Amore in a hotel room For weeks now, Rusev has been opting to avoid a confrontation with Big Cass in favor of continually abusing Enzo Amore over the whole naked-in-the-hallway-in-front-of-Lana thing. This week, however, was The Bulgarian Brute’s masterstroke: After feigning a marriage-ending fight with Rusev backstage, The Ravishing Russian lured Muscles Marinara to a hotel room — in Ric Flair’s limo, no less — under the pretense of a romantic rendezvous while Rusev seemingly prepared to take his frustrations out on Cass in the ring. Enzo arrived at the love den just as the big men were scheduled to battle, and The Super Athlete sprang his trap, destroying the beloved Superstar while Cass was helpless to intervene. Clearly, when it comes to a diabolical level of intelligence and cunning, you can’t teach that. Charlotte Flair delivered a public apology to Ric Flair If there was anything more shocking than Sasha Banks’ win over Charlotte Flair for the Raw Women’s Title last week, it was Ric Flair crossing the family picket line to offer his endorsement to the new champion at the end of the show. With Sasha dedicating her win to Flair and the title rematch scheduled as a WWE Iron Man Match (!!) at Roadblock: End of the Line, “The Queen” brought her estranged father out to publicly apologize following the endorsement of Banks that Charlotte claimed broke her heart. At least, that was the pretense: After luring Flair in with a hug, Charlotte slapped The Nature Boy across the face and accused him of turning against his family. The Boss made her entrance in the nick of time, but Charlotte made quick work of her as well, throwing her face-first into the ringpost before mockingly presenting her limp body before Flair. Give her this, she’s got the “wheelin’-dealin’” part down pat. Results * Singles Match: '''Bayley defeated Alicia Fox Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Bayley Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes